


Dark Affair

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco, Death Eater Hermione, Death Eaters, Dramione Fanfiction Writers Trope Fest, F/M, Secret Affair, affair, dark marks, death eater draco, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Dark Draco! Hermione and Draco have a secret affair and someone finds out what will they do? Will they be caught?





	Dark Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dramione Fanfiction Writers Trope Fest 2019! Prompt was Dark Draco! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xo

  * He plead not guilty, but Hermione knew something no one else knew. She was there that day. It was another one of their secret meetings and everything was fine at first. Then Seamus Finnigan walked in and caught them. Draco couldn’t have their relationship get out, his father would kill him if he knew. So he looked at Hermione and asked her to forgive him before turning his wand on their former classmate. 

_ “No one was meant to know, Finnigan,” Draco growled while Hermione stood behind him shocked at what was about to happen. _

_ “I won’t tell anyone. Hermione is a friend, I wouldn’t want to put her through that.” The Irish boy said, gulping deeply. _

_ “That’s not good enough this time, I can’t risk it, I’m sorry.” Hermione wondering who exactly he was apologising to- Himself, Hermione or Seamus. She wondered if he even knew. _

_ “Draco…” Hermione said before he turned to her with a scowl. _

_ “No Hermione, not this time.” Draco said, flatly. _

_ Turning back to Seamus, he slashed his wand and silently watched as blood flowed from wounds all over his body. _

_ The man fell to the ground and after a few spasms he stilled. _

_ Hermione sobbed behind him at the death of a one time friend. _

_ “Come here, love.” Draco said pulling her to him, “You know I had to do it. I want to protect you. Him knowing put you in danger.” _

_ “I know, but I’ve.. um… got to go back to work. I’ll uh see you on the weekend.” She said nervously. _

_ “Yeah, the weekend.” Draco said, sadly. She couldn’t look him in the eye. Worrying about how this would affect them he let her go to work through what she was feeling. _

Hermione came back to the present as the judge slammed his hammer down, “Not guilty.” 

The words that should never have come out of his mouth, but Hermione was grateful that they had. Even if Draco was different than when they first got together, she still cared for him. 

He hadn’t been the same since Voldemort had returned. It was an overnight change, he had become sadistic. Revelled in the pain of others. But there was one person that he was always kind to and always protected- and that was Hermione. 

No one would dare cross her, because they knew that if they did something mysterious would happen to them. There was no clue on exactly what happened to anyone who hurt her, but someone was going after them and everyone knew it. 

Too many people had gone missing because Draco didn’t like how they treated her. Hermione shouldn’t find it enticing. But she did. Everytime he came to her and said it was taken care of, or the papers would report on it she would be surrounded with desire. 

Their sex life had never been better, and that should make her feel guilty. But it didn’t. 

Walking out of the courtroom, Hermione headed to their cottage so that when he was released and came to her she was ready. 

She wasn’t there for more than twenty minutes when Draco walked in and grabbed her up in a hug. Kissing her passionately Draco couldn’t be happier, “My love, I’m free. I don’t know how it happened but they believed me.” 

“It’s great, darling.” Hermione smiled down at him, laying her lips on his again she moved her hands into his platinum locks, tugging slightly to make him growl. 

Placing her down on her feet, Draco stripped her dress off faster than she could blink and vanished his own clothes. 

“I love you, Hermione.” Draco said as he picked her up, moving towards the room. 

Dropping her onto the bed, he followed her down. Feeling her heat surround him as he moved his length to fit between her thighs, he didn’t wait for anything else. Thrusting into her tight core he knew he would only last a few thrusts. 

Moving his hand, he found her hood and pinched lightly to bring her closer, faster. 

“Draco, faster.” Hermione moaned. 

Smirking down at her, he started to quicken his pace. Her core tightened around him, almost squeezing him dry as she went over the edge. 

Not long after she orgasmed, he followed her over the edge. Sweat dripping down their bodies the two tried to catch their breath. 

“That was amazing.” Draco said, laying beside Hermione. 

“I don’t think it’s been like that since _ that _ night.” Hermione said with a smile. 

“You mean the night Finnigan caught us?” Draco questioned her. 

“Yeah, that night.” Hermione said. 

“It hasn’t been, we haven’t had much time to sneak away since then with the trial and everything.” Draco said. 

“Things will settle down now, right?” Hermione asked. 

“They should. Everyone is off my trail now and Voldemort isn’t going to be as on my case as he has been,” Draco stated, pulling his love to him. 

“Good, we deserve some quiet for once.” Hermione said cuddling into him. 

Draco hoped that he didn’t let her down with that statement, he would move heaven and earth for Hermione. 

“Draco, what will we do when I start to show?” Hermione asked, nervously. 

“I don’t know, love. It’s going to be hard to hide.” 

“Maybe we should think about running away?” Hermione stated. 

“You know I can’t, the mark. He can track me through it.” Draco said, pointing to his left arm. 

“Then maybe it’s time I follow in your footsteps, it’s the only other option for us. I can’t raise this baby alone.” Hermione said sitting up slightly. 

Frowning, Draco thought it through, “Maybe. I didn’t want it to come to this. But maybe that is the only option. He has been trying to recruit you after all.” 

“It will give us peace for once, he would protect me and the baby as much as you do. His followers are everything.” Hermione said. 

“You could really give your friends up?” Draco asked. 

“They really don’t support me much anymore. It’s always for their needs that they want my help.” Hermione shrugged. 

“Let’s go and talk to the Dark Lord tomorrow and see what he says.” Kissing her forehead, they drifted off so they could wake up early. 

The next morning Draco and Hermione got up, showered and apparated to his parents house to meet Voldemort. 

Hermione was nervous, but also excited. This was what they had been heading towards since they started their hidden relationship and now it was all coming to a head. 

It didn’t take long for Draco to convince the Dark Lord that Hermione should join them, he had said what was going on and the Dark Lord smiled at the pair. 

That night a meeting was called and Hermione received her mark. She wouldn’t go on any missions until the baby was born but she would be of service in the Ministry gathering information and followers. 

Everything had worked out for the pair and they were excited to see where the future would take them. 

  



End file.
